thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rise of the Governor (Survive)
"Rise of the Governor" is the first episode of The Governor Saga in Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive. It was released on February 1st, 2019. Plot The episode begins with Brian Blake hiding out in the crawlspace of his parents' empty town house. Philip Blake, his two friends Nick Parsons and Bobby Marsh, and his daughter Penny Blake, leave Waynesboro and take a detour to check on Philip's parents. Philip had forgotten that Brian was living there and isn't exactly happy about having to look after his older brother. The group finds shelter at Wiltshire Estates: an upper class gated golfing community. While at Wiltshire it starts becoming clear that their current base will not suffice long term due to the high amount of zombies, only a few blocks away in the golf course. While outside taking care of the ever increasing hoard, Bobby is bitten by a twelve-year-old child, a former resident of the home they were staying at, who reanimated after hiding in a dog house. Bobby Marsh then dies and has his brain destroyed by Philip seconds after reanimation. After Bobby dies, Philip, Nick, Penny, and Brian leave with weapons and supplies loaded up into Philip's Chevy Suburban. On their way out, Brian leaves a sign at the entrance of Wiltshire Estates that reads: "ALL DEAD DO NOT ENTER." The group then decides to move on towards the rumored Atlanta safe zone after a burial for Bobby. Brian and his group, led by Philip, make their way to Atlanta through wrecks and zombies. During this time Brian usually shies away from combat situations. He typically hunkers down with Penny while Philip and Nick shoot and slay zombies. Philip attempts to drive away an herd chasing after them, but is quickly surrounded by the city's almost entire infected population. In a fit of both psychotic rage and desperation, Philip drives through the endless crowd, running over many and covering the group's heavy vehicle in gore, which causes it to spin out of control and crash, forcing them once again to go on foot. Running from the walkers through the back alleys they are rescued by April Chalmers by being led into her and her family's safe house. David, Tara, and April Chalmers are traveling musicians who are eking out a living in the first floor of an apartment building. Philip and his group help them expand into the upper levels of the apartment and get food and supplies from nearby stores. One day, April reveals that David has died. Philip tells them to leave, but April wants another minute alone to say goodbye. David reanimates and nearly bites Tara, but Philip is able to save them by bloodily bashing David's head with one of the oxygen tanks. Brian becomes slightly more confident in his time at the apartments. He volunteers to clean out the upper floors of the apartment with Philip and Nick and Philip develops a romantic relationship with April. The living arrangement is perfect, until Philip takes his blossoming romance with April too far. As while the two are out on a scavenging run, they begin to have sex, April tells Philip to stop and that it's too soon. Philip, in the heat of the moment, refuses to stop. He realizes what he's done immediately after, but, thinks he might still be able to salvage the relationship. The next morning, all of his group's weapons are gone. Tara tells them, at gunpoint, to get out now. They leave and make their way via motorcycle to an abandoned old plantation house. The house is secure and free of zombies, for the most part. They have food to last them through the winter and the house itself is on an orchard. Brian suspects that they were followed to the house and are now being staked out. His suspicions are confirmed when a drug-addled and heavily armed gang come to take the house away from them. Philip makes a deal with the group's leader to let them walk away, but, Philip realizes that the gang plans to kill them as soon as they're out of the house. They sprint down to the orchard where Philip tells Brian to hide with Penny and keep her safe at all costs. Philip and Nick stealthily take out several of the gang members. However, one slips past them and shoots Penny. Just as the shooter is about to execute Brian, Philip arrives and kills the gang member. Enraged at his daughter's death, Philip begins mercilessly kicking Brian and severely injuring him. Philip cannot bring himself to put Penny down so he keeps her tied to a tree. Two of the gang members, Sonny and Cher survived. Philip kept them prisoner in a barn, torturing them and raping Cher for days on end until they were unrecognizable. Eventually, Nick discovered them and mercy killed them, much to Philip's chagrin. They leave the plantation house and come across Woodbury: a beat up old town with a fairly large group of survivors. Philip and his crew take residence in an apartment there. Philip sneaks Penny into the apartment and begins feeding her appendages from bodies that he claims he didn't kill. Meanwhile, Brian has an encounter with Woodbury Leader, Gene Gavin while he is exploring Woodbury. Gavin requests that Brian donate some supplies to him and his subordinates, and when Brian refuses and tries to leave, Gavin and his men grab him and pin him to the floor. Gavin then puts his gun in Brian's mouth and tells him that he had better improve his attitude and mind his own business or else. After beating Brian some more, they walk off and leave him to his wounds. One night, Nick spots Philip dragging a girl out to the woods against her will. He sets out to stop Philip with a shotgun while Brian tries to convince him that whatever it is going on with Philip can be fixed. Nick kills Philip and accidentally kills the girl Philip abducted. Brian kills Nick on the spot. Philip dies in Brian's arms. The next day there is a town meeting about the rising number of deaths. A group of National Guard soldiers are terrorizing the citizens of Woodbury into obeying their every command. When one man in wheel chair tries to leave, Gene Gavin, shoots him in the back of the head. Brian, who always relied on Philip for protection since childhood, begins wondering what Philip would do in this situation. While Gavin's followers are outside, Brian has an out of body experience in which he carries out his vision of what his brother would do. Brian walks toward Gavin and shoots him in the head. Brian encourages the people of Woodbury to help him take out the remaining National Guard soldiers. A man adressed as Martinez asks Brian his name. Brian tells Martinez that his name is Philip Blake. Deaths *Bobby Marsh (Alive and Zombified) *David Chalmers (Alive and Zombified) *Tommy *Penny Blake (Alive) *Sonny *Cherry *Bridges Daughter *Philip Blake *Nick Parsons *Detroit *Gene Gavin *Numerous unnamed survivors Credits Co-Stars *Joshua Hoover as Gabriel Harris *Erik Jensen as Stevens *Cal Bartlett as Charlie Banes *Justin Deeley as Trey Barker *Enver Gjokaj as Manning *Daryl Mitchell as Detroit Uncredited *Deanna Dixon as Bridges Daughter Trivia *First appearance of Brian Blake. *First appearance of Bruce Allan Cooper. *First appearance of Gabriel Harris. *First appearance of Stevens. *First appearance of Caesar Ramón Martinez. *First appearance of Alice Warren. *First appearance of Charlie Banes. *First appearance of Trey Barker. *First appearance of Manning. *First (and last) appearance of Philip Blake. *First (and last) appearance of Penny Blake (Alive). *First (and last) appearance of Nick Parsons. *First (and last) appearance of Bobby Marsh. *First (and last) appearance of April Chalmers. *First (and last) appearance of Tara Chalmers. *First (and last) appearance of David Chalmers. *First (and last) appearance of Tommy. *First (and last) appearance of Sonny. *First (and last) appearance of Cherry. *First (and last) appearance of Detroit. *First (and last) appearance of Bridges Daughter. *First (and last) appearance of Gene Gavin.